mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is one of Superman's greatest enemies. Luthor runs a company known as LexCorp., the biggest company in Metropolis. Luthor does not normally commit crimes, but still remains as Superman's archenemy. Story Lex Luthor allied himself with Darkseid to invade earth. After Superman and The Justice League defeat Darkseid and his forces, Superman thwarts Darkseid's escape plans by blasting him with his heat vision. Superman takes Luthor to the authorities. Luthor escaped and travels to the Mortal Kombat universe, where he confronts Jax who defeats him in combat and imprisons him with Catwoman who was defeated by Sonya Blade previously. Luthor and Catwoman managed to make their getaway and traveled to Oa, where Luthor confronts Green Lantern who defeats him in battle. After the battle, Green Lantern, Luthor and Catwoman work together, Green Lantern drops Luthor and Catwoma off at Metropolis while Green Lantern goes to find the source of the world merge. With The Justice League's hands full, Luthor and Catwoman decide to band together the Injustice gang to save Earth. They recruit Deathstroke and the Joker who were defeated by Scorpionand Sub-Zeroto their team. The Injustice gang soon runs into Captain Marvel and Superman. Captain Marvels tells Superman and the Injustice gang that Darkseid has merged with another powerful being and became Dark Kahn. While Luthor sends Deathstroke and Joker to invade the enmeis base, he and Catwoman go to the base where they are first held Captive and are confronted by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeats Catwoman, but Sub-Zero and Scorpion are defeated by Luthor. Luthor frees Catwoman and they go to Jax's hanger bay. Catwoman does reconasicense while Luthor goes after portal technology that belongs to the Mortal Kombat universe and is re-confronted by Jax and the two face off. After Luthor defeats Jax, Flash knocks out Catwoman and attack Luthor. The two fight and Luthor defeats Flash. The Justice League and The Injustice League arrive at Jax's hanger bay and use his portal technology to go to Merged Apokolips/Outworld to confront Dark Kahn. He is defeated by Superman when both of them are overcome by the Combat Rage. Superman was about to kill Luthor by was stopped by Batman who fought and was defeated by Superman. Once Superman overcomes The Combat Rage, he goes to confront Dark Kahn, but is halted by Raiden, who Superman defeats and also aids Superman in destroying Dark Kahn. Bios *'MK vs DCU:' "One of the richest and smartest men in the world, Lex Luthor is motivated by bottomless ambition, an egotistical disregard for morality, and an intense hatred of Superman. Using the resources of his financial empire as head of LexCorp, Luthor has developed a high-tech suit to duplicate some of Superman's abilities. Luthor is obsessed with removing the man he sees as the main obstacle to his rise to absolute power." Moves *'Hot Flames': Lex fires a burst of flames from his wrist. *'Target Practice': Lex fires a missile from a gauntlet which immediately locks on to the opponent. *'LexCorp Rocket': Lex fires a missile directly at his opponent. *'Evasive Maneuver': Lex escapes from his opponent using a rocket in a boot, sliding away from his opponent. *'Rocket Boots': Lex spins forward in the air, rights himself, and then kicks his opponent in the face with his rocket boots. *'Powered Palms': Lex does three thrusting palm strikes while crouching. Endings *'MK vs DCU:' "Using data stolen from the Special Forces, Lex Luthor constructed his own portal and breached the barrier that separated two universes. There he encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi. Their combined power, intelligence and near omnipresence will be unstoppable. Both worlds will fall prey to this Deadly Alliance." Fatalities *thumb|300px|left|Body Twist: Luthor grabs his opponent and then twists their upper body to the point where their upper body is facing the opposite direction of their lower half. *thumb|300px|left|Missile Attack: Lex enters a code on his suit and missiles target the opponent. Category:DC Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters